


Souvenirs enfouis

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Jack est amnésique et voudrait se souvenir pourquoi il a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 26 juin 2015**
> 
> **Thème de la nuit: Soirée anniversaire du site  
>  Thème du oneshot: Amnésie  
> Contraintes: Relation homosexuelle masculine, romantique, univers alternatif, érotisme, suicide**

Jack fixait au dehors de la fenêtre du chalet où il se trouvait. Dehors, il pleuvait, les gouttes d'eau tombant sur la vitre dans une mélodie inconnue, dérangeant le silence de la bâtisse. Au dehors, il voyait le lac être agité par la pluie, un poisson remontant rapidement à la surface vers le milieu du lac, pour gober un insecte probablement. Il le vit sans y prêter grande attention.

Au dehors, il entendit une voiture approcher et se garer devant le chalet. Il entendit une portière s'ouvrir et se fermer, des pas sur le gravier puis le bois de l'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée. Il ne tourna pas la tête en entendant une paire de clé déverrouiller la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il entendit un soupire et quelque chose être poser au sol. Un sac.

_Pfiou ! Quel temps de chien ! Heureusement que Krokmou était ici, il serait trempé sinon. J'ai pourtant fait vite, mais je vais devoir changer mes habits...

Entre temps, un gros chien noir endormi aux pieds de Jack releva sa tête et se secoua avant d'aller d'un pas enjoué vers le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci s'agenouilla et fit quelques câlins à son chien. Il regarda dans la direction de l'argenté, qui n'avait pas décollé les yeux de la vitre. Il était dans l'exacte même position qu'à son départ, assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, ses bras autour de ses genoux.

_Je... je vais aller prendre une douche rapide et me changer. On pourra préparer le diner après, d'accord ?

Aucune réponse. Il s'y attendait. Alors il n'attendit pas et se rendit dans la chambre et fit ce qu'il avait dit.

Jack ferma les yeux un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et tourna enfin la tête vers le couloir où avait disparu son ami. Hiccup faisait des efforts pour lui, il le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas... faire des efforts avec lui.

Deux mois plus tôt, il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, et il ignorait non seulement pourquoi il se trouvait là, mais aussi comment il y était arrivé. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait plus de souvenirs des derniers mois. Lorsqu'il avait vu à la télé qu'on était en 2015, il avait ouvert la bouche en grand, secouant la tête. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient en décembre 2013. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Lorsqu'il avait enfin eu ses réponses, il avait été choqué. Il souffrait d'une amnésie partielle, englobant plus d'un an de sa vie, suite à un terrible traumatisme crânien, après avoir tenté de se suicider avec son petit ami. Celui-ci, nommé Pitch, était mort sur le coup, sa nuque brisée net. Lui, il était en vie uniquement parce qu'il était tombé sur l'ébène, sinon il aurait pu se fracasser le crâne.

Jack était en conflit intérieur sur tellement de choses. Pourquoi avait-il essayé de se suicider ? Et avec Pitch ? Pourquoi lui voulait-il en finir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Dans ses derniers souvenirs, il venait de commencer à sortir avec l'ébène depuis quelques semaines seulement. Et toute le reste de leur relation semblait enfouis dans un coin de sa mémoire sans accès possible. Le psychologue qu'il voyait pensait qu'il avait peut-être trop peur ou trop honte pour se souvenir et qu'il s'agissait d'un mécanisme de défense de son psychisme. Bien, mais en attendant, il était perdu et personne ne semblait en mesure de lui répondre.

Hiccup, son meilleur ami, et ex-copain, avait été à ses côtés à chaque moment depuis son réveil jusqu'à sa sortie d'hôpital, sans oublier qu'il le soutenait dans ses tentatives de reconstruction. C'est vrai, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, une tentative de suicide restait un acte extrême. Mais il avait du mal, beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente. Venir ici, dans ce chalet, c'était une idée d'Hiccup, sur les conseils du psy. Un environnement tranquille lui ferait peut-être du bien.

Mais au lieu de ça, il était morose, ne répondait pas à son ami et devait le faire devenir fou à force de se comporter comme s'il ne le calculait même pas.

Il pinça les lèvres, réalisant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais s'il n'essayait pas au moins un peu. Hiccup lui donnait beaucoup de son temps, au détriment de ses propres envies, le moins qu'il puisse faire serait de lui montrer qu'il appréciait ses efforts. Parce que oui, il reconnaissait que l'auburn faisait de son mieux avec lui, malgré qu'il savait d'autres amis qu'Hiccup avait très mal vécu leur séparation. Peut-être qu'il espérait un rapprochement dans l'adversité, mais à ce stade, Jack se fichait des motivations de l'autre jeune homme. Ils avaient vécus des choses intenses ensemble, et le quitter pour Pitch avait été dur, mais il avait fait un choix et s'y était tenu. Pas vrai ?

Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et remit ses pieds nus sur le parquet en bois, décidant qu'il allait ranger les courses dans la cuisine. Il n'arriva même pas au sac qu'il entendit un son, tout petit, mais qu'il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître. Un sanglot. Délaissant le sac, il le contourna et se dirigea vers le lieu d'où était provenu ce sanglot, ainsi qu'une respiration qu'il devina hachée. Il ferma les yeux en s'arrêtant devant la chambre d'Hiccup et se frappa mentalement. Evidemment que l'auburn finirait par craquer ! Il secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas d'avoir été si idiot. Puis il ouvrit la porte sans toquer et fit face à l'auburn, assit sur son lit, ses yeux légèrement rougis et larmoyant. En voyant Jack, il s'empressa de se retourner et de frotter ses yeux avec la manche de sa chemise.

_Q-qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jack ?

_Je suis désolé.

L'auburn lui fit à nouveau face et le regarda avec incompréhension.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_Je sais que c'est ma faute si tu pleures... et je suis désolé pour ça.

_N-non, Jack, ne pense pas comme ça... ce n'est pas toi...

_Vraiment ?

Il fixa Hiccup, ses yeux traduisant qu'il ne croyait pas en ses mots. L'auburn baissa les épaules et secoua sa tête baissée.

_Papa n'était pas d'accord pour que je vienne ici avec toi.

Stoick pensait que la présence constante de Jack était nocive pour l'auburn. L'amnésique pensait qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré que son fils l'ait aimé avec autant de passion. Qu'il ait aimé un homme avec autant de passion.

_Il pense que je devrais me détacher de toi, que je dois tourner la page et t'oublier. Ce qui voudrait dire te quitter et te laisser tout seul... mais tu n'es pas prêt pour ça.

Jack voudrait bien dire que si, mais au fond de lui-même, il savait bien qu'il avait encore besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyait. Peut-être était-il vraiment nocif pour Hiccup, mais l'auburn était son phare dans les ténèbres jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Personne d'autre ne pouvait l'aider comme lui.

_Dès que je le serai, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

Hiccup se releva et se mit sur ses jambes, ou plutôt sa jambe et la prothèse qui remplaçait son pied gauche.

_Je crois que tu sais que même quand tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, je ne te quitterais pas.

Jack détourna les yeux.

_Tu espères qu'on se remette ensemble ?

_J'aimerais, mais je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles... non ?

Voulait-il se remettre en couple avec l'auburn ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Hiccup avait cette idée en tête, c'était évident, mais lui ? Il ne savait pas.

_Je vais y réfléchir.

Hiccup sembla abasourdi, sa mâchoire tombant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il secoua la tête en fixant Jack et passe ses mains sur son visage.

_Je vais prendre ma douche. On peut en rediscuter plus tard.

_Hum. Je peux... rester ici en attendant ?

Un sourire de l'auburn et un hochement de tête lui répondirent.

_Aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, écoutant les bruits de l'auburn se réchauffant sous la douche chaude. Il se souvenait d'un temps où il avait rejoint l'autre sous la douche, leurs mains se baladant sur leurs corps avant qu'ils ne décident que, quitte à être sales, autant l'être dans tous les sens du terme. Jack se souvenait distinctement des lèvres fiévreuses dans sa nuque alors qu'il était joue contre le carrelage du mur, l'auburn derrière lui lui faisant passionnément l'amour.

Passion. C'était le mot qui qualifiait le mieux leur relation. Ils avaient vécus tant de choses. Avait-il eu une relation aussi fusionnelle avec Pitch ? Peut-être que oui, ça expliquerait pourquoi ils avaient essayé de mourir ensemble.

Il fut tirer de ses pensées en entendant Hiccup sortir de la salle de bain. Il le vit sortir, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre séchant encore ses cheveux. Même si Jack ignorait que qu'il voulait faire avec Hiccup, une chose subsistait : l'auburn était superbe. Les tâches de rousseurs constellant sa peau était ce qu'il préférait de lui, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui les portait aussi bien. Il réalisa qu'il avait rêvassé en constatant qu'il s'était dirigeait jusqu'à un tiroir, sortant un boxer qu'il enfila en laissant tomber sa serviette.

_Et bien, tu n'es pas très pudique.

_Hé, je suis de dos, et je te rappelle que tu as vu bien plus quand on était ensemble.

_Oui, y compris ton petit compère.

Hiccup se retourna et le fixa avec un air vexé.

_Juste parce que je n'ai pas la taille d'un acteur porno ne veut rien dire ! Je suis dans la moyenne, tout comme toi je te rappelle !

Jack lui sourit en riant et l'auburn hocha la tête avec un air courroucé.

_Ouais, en fait tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

_Peut-être, rigola-t-il.

Hiccup lui lança la serviette qu'il avait encore sur la tête et sortit un pantalon du tiroir. Mais au lieu de le mettre comme tout à chacun, il du s'asseoir sur le lit, car sa prothèse ne lui permettait pas de tenir en équilibre aussi efficacement que s'il avait encore son pied gauche.

_J'aurais pu t'aider à le mettre.

Hiccup lui accorda un petit sourire, puis il se releva pour fermer la tirette et le bouton.

_Non, pas besoin. Je me débrouille, tu sais.

_Je sais. Tu t'es toujours débrouillé. Plutôt bien d'ailleurs...

Ils échangèrent un long regard après ça. C'était vrai, Hiccup n'avait pas eu de chance parfois, par exemple pour son pied, écrasé après un accident de voiture, ou son père qui pensait que choisir pour lui le protégerait de mauvais choix. Il se débrouillait très bien seul pourtant, et Jack avait toujours admirer avec quel courage il continuait de se surpasser à chaque fois qu'il était face à un problème.

_Je t'ai toujours admiré pour ça.

_M-merci.

Le reste de la soirée passa très vite. Les deux s'installant dans la cuisine pour préparer leur dîner. Rien de bien élaboré, juste des pâtes à la sauce tomates et des morceaux de poulets revenus à la poêle. Mais l'atmosphère soudain plus détendue depuis leur petite conversation se fit sentir tandis qu'ils discutaient de tout et rien en mangeant. Jack se fit la réflexion qu'on aurait dit une soirée banale de lorsqu'ils étaient en couple, et secrètement, Hiccup pensa la même chose. Jusqu'à Krokmou qui vient et posa sa tête contre la cuisse de l'auburn, faisant ses yeux de chien malheureux en espérant une petite miette.

_Je ne sais pas comment tu peux résister à ces yeux de chien battu.

Jack prit un bout de viande dans son assiette et le montra au chien, qui alla se régaler immédiatement.

_Et moi, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas résister à la tentation de céder à ses caprices.

_Tu es méchant avec ton chien.

_Non, je sais juste que si je ne fais pas attention et que je lui donne n'importe quoi, il pourrait grossir, ou pire, tomber malade !

_Désolé de te le dire, mais Krokmou est déjà gros.

L'auburn porta sa main à son cœur et feignit le choc.

_Comment oses-tu dire ça de mon meilleur pote ?

_Je croyais que c'était moi ton meilleur pote.

_Tu es mon copain, c'est pas...

Ils se fixèrent et Hiccup porta sa main à sa bouche avec horreur. Il prit son assiette et retourna dans la cuisine avec un simple « désolé » murmuré honteusement. Jack aurait bien entendu relevé, mais ça ne lui semblait pas si grave. Pas tant que ça en fait. Il donna son dernier morceau de viande au Terre Neuve noir et se leva en emmenant son assiette. Il trouva Hiccup en train de faire mousser son assiette dans l'évier et s'approcha.

_Hic... n'y pense pas, c'est sorti tout seul.

_Non, je ne devrais pas sortir ce genre de choses. Pas quand tu es encore en phase de reconstruction... ça pourrait fausser ton jugement.

_Mais... ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. On a été ensemble, alors...

_Et justement ! Peut-être qu'au fond, tu ne veux pas sortir à nouveau avec moi et je... je dis des trucs comme ça alors que...

Jack réalisa comme l'auburn fuyait son regard, agitait les bras et les épaules et semblait chercher ses mots qu'il était à nouveau en pleine crise d'anxiété. Il détestait voir Hiccup comme ça, ça lui brisait le cœur. Il décida donc de stopper sa crise, s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, forçant la tête de l'auburn contre la sienne, caressant ses cheveux et son dos.

_Calme-toi. N'y penses plus et concentres-toi sur ma respiration.

Ils avaient leur petit rituel lorsqu'une crise survenait pour l'auburn, et il se laissa immédiatement allé contre Jack, oubliant ses mains encore couvertes de mousse dans l'évier, écoutant la respiration douce de l'argenté. En quelques instants, il redevint calme et laissa ses angoisses disparaître. Il hocha la tête et rinça ses mains et la vaisselle, Jack ne le lâcha pas immédiatement. A la place, il se pencha vers lui et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Tout naturellement, comme si c'était normal.

Hiccup se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec un étonnement proche de la panique. Jack réalisa que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, la crise reprendrait. Alors, il tira l'auburn vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres cette fois. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Mais au contraire, il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner que l'auburn était déjà à se pencher à son tour vers lui. Les quelques minutes suivantes furent passer dans des baisers pas si innocents, des baisers se souvenant de la manière dont ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, pour se tenir chaud, pour se réconforter ou juste parce qu'ils le pouvaient. De jours où ils laissaient leurs langues jouer l'une avec l'autre juste parce que ça leur plaisait. Et de nuits où un baiser était le seul moyen de les empêcher de faire savoir aux gens alentours qu'ils étaient en train de prendre leur pied.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, Jack était assis sur la table de la cuisine, Hiccup entre ses jambes à jouer avec sa langue. Le besoin primaire de respirer finit par les séparer et ils durent ouvrir les yeux et se regarder. La première réaction qu'ils eurent fut la surprise, évidemment. La seconde fut, pour Jack, une autre surprise en réalisant qu'il se sentait bien à ce moment, dans les bras d'Hiccup. L'auburn quant à lui commençait à nouveau à avoir cette contorsion bizarre de son visage qui indiquait la panique. Jack resserra ses mains dans sa nuque, déjà là pendant leur baiser, et posa son front contre le sien.

_Je veux ça, alors ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une erreur...

_Non, tu n'es pas une erreur... c'est moi qui...

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant, brièvement, juste pour qu'il ne parle plus.

_Hic, je t'aime encore. Il n'y a aucun doute là dessus, alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Tu... tu es sûre ? Tu m'aimes encore ?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant, voyant son ami soupirer de soulagement. Il tira ensuite l'auburn vers lui et scella à nouveau leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Jack trouva ses mains en train de défaire le bouton du pantalon d'Hiccup et l'auburn avait ses mains sur les cuisses de Jack, le maintenant contre lui. Ils se regardèrent, échangeant la question qu'ils avaient tous les deux en tête avec les yeux.

_Dans la chambre, s'il te plait, demanda Jack.

Hiccup hocha la tête et le souleva, l'amenant jusqu'à la chambre où il avait parlé plus tôt, fermant la porte derrière eux. Une fois sur le lit, les vêtements finirent au sol en un rien de temps, la prothèse les suivant dans leur course, les deux jeunes amants se fixant un instant.

_On n'a pas de lubrifiant, ni de capotes, souffla Hiccup.

_Y'en a dans mon porte-monnaie. Un seul de chaque mais... mais ça suffira pour cette fois...

Hiccup récupéra le jeans au sol, récupérant le porte-monnaie et l'ouvrant. Et en effet, un préservatif et un carré de plastique sur lequel était marqué « lubrifiant » s'y trouvait. Il ne questionna pas d'où il avait ça, parce qu'il savait que ça devait être pour quand lui et Pitch... Il secoua la tête, mettant les deux items sur la table de chevet.

Les préliminaires furent sommaire, juste le temps de bien préparer l'argenté, de mettre le préservatifs, de placer un coussin sous les fesses de Jack et de se regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux pour être certains que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

Hiccup n'avait plus été avec qui que ce soit depuis leur rupture, et se retrouver à nouveau dans les mêmes draps que son ex, c'était un rêve devenu réalité. Se trouver à nouveau entre les jambes du jeune homme, il l'avait fantasmé mais n'avait jamais cru que ça arriverait. Et pourtant, Jack était sous lui, ses jambes s'accrochant dans son dos et ses mains sur ses épaules les griffant de plaisir. Et ils venaient seulement de commencer.

Jack n'avait aucune idée du genre de relations intimes qu'il avait avec Pitch, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ces dernières. Mais celles avec Hiccup, elles étaient encore bien présentes dans sa mémoire. Et il savait qu'il allait adorer.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Ils venaient à peine de commencer, et il était déjà à griffer les épaules de l'auburn sous les coups de bassin rythmiques contre lui, à courber le dos et gémir dès qu'il sentait la tête de l'érection en lui frôler son prostate, en rentrant et en sortant, sans parler des mains le cajolant et de l'auburn au dessus de lui dont le regard perçant lui donnait d'agréables frissons de plaisir. Il y avait une alchimie extraordinaire entre eux, c'est ce qu'ils en avaient déduit en réalisant que même leurs pires expériences sexuelles étaient plaisantes ensemble. Rien que d'y penser, il était déjà plus excité.

Il se cramponna aux épaules de l'auburn, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, répondant au coups de bassin pour les rencontrer à mi-chemin, dans une chorégraphie quasiment calculée. Près de 2 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus touché et on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais arrêté. Hiccup redressa le jeune homme contre lui, s'asseyant en tailleur pour que l'autre soit confortablement installé. Il le garda dans ses bras en l'aidant à se relever, juste assez pour redescendre sur sa verge puis se relever et ainsi de suite. Jack le regarda dans les yeux, se léchant les lèvres alors son corps commençait à briller sous l'effort de leur activité. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, offrant son cou à Hiccup qui s'empressa de l'embrasser, le lécher et le mordiller légèrement. Comme ils faisaient autrefois.

Jack se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière, se rattrapant sur ses bras et planta ses pieds contre le matelas. Hiccup le regarda faire, voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Jack. Ce dernier reprit ses mouvements, sans l'aide d'Hiccup, s'empalant plus sobrement contre l'érection de son amant. L'idée qu'il était celui qui faisait plaisir à l'autre sans son aide lui donnait cette satisfaction, qu'il lui faisait du bien, qu'Hiccup prenait son pied, et lui avec, sans avoir à se soucier de ses jambes, si elles le porteraient encore longtemps ou non. Cette technique était courante entre eux, et c'est avec plaisir que Jack la réalisait.

_Hé, ça te rappelle des choses ?

Hiccup retenu un gémissement lorsque Jack ne garda que la tête de son membre en lui et roula des hanches avant de retourner l'enfoncer en lui.

_M'en parle pas... j'ai jamais pu oublier.

Il avait du mal à garder son souffle avec le plaisir brûlant de plus en plus dans le bas de son ventre. Mais il était encore loin de la délivrance. Et même si c'était le cas, il se retiendrait de tout son possible pour faire durer cet instant. Pour peu qu'il sache, Jack retrouverait peut-être ses esprits une fois le moment passé.

_D-dis, Hic...

_Hum ?

L'argenté arrêta ses mouvements et retourna s'asseoir sur ses jambes, ses mains sur les épaules égratignées par ses ongles.

_Tu veux bien... par derrière ? Tu sais...

Hiccup prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle puis hocha la tête. Jack l'embrassa et se dégagea de lui, son sexe glissant de l'argenté. Il laissa Jack se mettre comme il voulait, à quatre pattes en l'occurrence, puis s'agenouilla derrière lui. Il glissa ses mains sur le dos de son amant, le sentant frémir sous ses doigts.

_Tu veux vraiment ça ?

_Oui ! Oui, Hic ! Je suis sûre !

Il se baissa et embrassa le bas du dos pâle, faisant frissonner son amant, avant de retrouver sa place dans le corps de l'autre. Ses mains sur les hanches de Jack, il reprit ses mouvements pelviens contre son amant, qui gémit en agrippant les draps.

_Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs...

_C'est un compliment ? Souffla Hiccup.

_Hmmmmmmmm... ouais... aaaaah !

S'il avait été relativement silencieux jusque là, Jack n'arrivait plus à garder la bouche fermer ou à ne plus produire de bruits. Cette position avait le don de le rendre dingue, très vocal, et il savait déjà qu'il se répandrait sur les draps comme ça. Hiccup s'allongea sur son dos, embrassant nuque et épaules tandis qu'il faisait en sorte que le lit grince à cause de leur activité. Il enroula un bras autour du torse de son amant, sa main finissant sur son épaule, le maintenant pour qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément en lui. Jack lui fit comprendre son appréciation de cette attention en gémissement bruyamment, sa tête roulant sur ses épaules. Il tenait si fort les draps qu'il aurait pu les déchirer.

_Hi-Hic... Hic, je t'aime !

_Moi au-aussi, Jack. Je t'aime t-tellement.

L'argenté se laissa tomber en avant, emmenant l'auburn avec lui et lui jeta un regard. Hiccup se redressa légèrement et continua ses mouvements, ses mains le retenant de chaque côté du visage de Jack, qui mordillait les draps et l'oreiller pour ne pas juste hurler dans la pénombre du soir le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Hiccup se pencha lentement, tout doucement vers Jack, jusqu'à finir presque complètement dans son dos, comme auparavant, et embrassa sa nuque. Jack agrippa un de ses bras, rencontrant son bassin en chemin, et aux sons que l'argenté produisaient, Hiccup sut qu'il était à deux doigts de la délivrance. Il le laissa faire, sentant lui même qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Et une fois que Jack murmura son prénom en jouissant, il sentit les muscles autour de son sexe se contracter, et comme à chaque fois, il jouit dans son amant. C'était toujours comme ça que ça finissait, il ne tenait jamais la contraction de Jack dans l'orgasme.

De longues minutes se passèrent, durant lesquels l'un se battit pour reprendre son souffle, l'autre aussi mais également pour ne pas se laisser tomber sur son amant sous lui. Hiccup céder finalement à la fatigue et tomba lentement à côté de son ex, fixant le plafond en se retournant sur le dos.

Et maintenant ?

Jack lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il en était certain, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Pitch, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, son corps le lui disait. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était senti aussi pleinement satisfait après l'amour qu'avec l'auburn à ses côtés. Il sourit et tendit la main pour la poser sur le bras d'Hiccup.

_C'était comme dans mes souvenirs.

_Ouais, pour moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Jack se releva après quoi et se cala contre l'auburn, utilisant son épaule comme un oreiller.

_Et maintenant ? Demanda Hiccup.

_Maintenant, je veux juste être avec toi.

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et ferma ses yeux bleus. Hiccup embrassa ses cheveux blancs et se tourna pour être sur le côté et serrer à son tour l'autre dans ses bras.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Jack se fichait de ces mois qu'il avait perdu, de ces souvenirs qui ne reviendraient peut-être jamais. Il avait Hiccup, et si on lui demandait, il n'avait vraiment besoin de personne d'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pourra-t-il enfin se souvenir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'ayant pas eu de temps pour finir le oneshot lors de la soirée, j'ai décidé d'écrire un second chapitre afin de répondre à certaines interrogations présentées dans le 1e chapitre.

Jack regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui, mais le vent était fort, courbant le sommet des sapins autour de la propriété, mouvant l'eau à la surface du lac, faisant voler des feuilles mortes dans son passage. Il n'était pas sur le rebord de la fenêtre cette fois, mais sur le canapé. Et il n'était pas tout seul. Hiccup était avec lui, dans son dos, ses bras sécurisés autour de la taille de l'argenté. Jack avait une main sur sa jambe gauche, au niveau du moignon. Comme autrefois, il ne ressentait aucune gêne ou dégoût que sa main se trouve si proche de la zone de l'amputation. En fait, il se disait que c'était une chance, parce que l'auburn était passé pas loin d'y rester, s'en sortant juste avec un pied en moins et quelques côtes cassées.

Un sourire prit Jack en sentant les lèvres de l'auburn contre son oreille et sa tempe. Depuis cette soirée où ils avaient redécouvert le corps de l'autre, une atmosphère plus décontractée s'était instaurée entre eux, une atmosphère familière et qui leur avait manqué.

_A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

_Juste... que ça m'a manqué d'être comme ça, avec toi.

_Vraiment ?

_Huhum, fit-il en hochant la tête.

Hiccup embrassa sa joue tandis que l'autre se tournait pour se blottir dans ses bras, lovant sa tête contre le cou de l'auburn. Il sentit tout à coup un sursaut contre sa joue et releva la tête.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu as dis que je t'avais manqué.

_Oui, fit-il lentement en relevant un sourcil.

_Mais... comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de ces 14 mois, non ?

La lumière se fit dans les yeux de Jack alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait beau ne pas se souvenir des mois avant sa tentative de suicide, le sentiment que l'auburn, leur relation plutôt, lui avait manqué... elle était comme gravée en lui. Il se redressa et secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas.

_Mais je... je ne me souviens vraiment pas...

Hiccup sourit et porta sa main à sa joue, faisait en sorte que leurs regards se croisent.

_C'est peut-être bon signe. Si ça se trouve, tu seras bien guéri.

Jack n'était pas certain que « guéri » soit le bon mot, mais s'il se souvenait ce qui lui avait pris de monter sur le toit d'un bâtiment abandonné pour essayer de se donner la mort avec son petit ami de l'époque, il ne dirait pas non. Parce qu'il avait commencé à avoir peur, que ce qui l'avait poussé à sauter puisse revenir et le prenne des bras protecteurs d'Hiccup. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne voulait plus jamais que ça se reproduise.

Le lendemain, le soleil était enfin de sorti, le vent s'était calmé et il faisait assez chaud pour qu'ils sortent enfin sur la terrasse jusque là inutilisée, au moins pour le petit déjeuner. L'auburn nettoya rapidement chaises et table afin qu'ils puissent s'installer tranquillement, Jack cherchant un parasol pour empêcher qu'ils finissent griller comme des poulets dès le début de la matinée. Les heures les plus chaudes étaient encore loin, d'ici quelques heures, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, un coup de soleil arrivait très vite, surtout pour l'argenté avec sa peau si claire. Jack s'étira, croisant ses doigts en tirant ses bras le plus haut possible au dessus de sa tête, se mettant même sur la pointe des pieds. Hiccup sourit, il n'avait pas changé.

_Je vais chercher les assiettes et les couverts. Quand tu auras fini de faire le chat, rejoins-moi.

_OK.

Jack fit craquer sa nuque tandis que l'auburn retournait dans le chalet. L'argenté s'approcha de la barrière de sécurité et s'y accouda, regardant l'eau sous lui. Il y vit son reflet et se sourit. D'après Hiccup, si les températures montant autant que prévu dans l'après-midi, ils pourrait peut-être piquer une tête dans le lac, ou du moins baigner leurs pieds. Il avait hâte d'essayer, les moments passés avec le jeune homme lui redonnant enfin un sourire qui avait tardé à revenir après son hospitalisation.

Il se pencha un peu plus en avant, et son sourire disparaissant soudain. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vu une image floue, comme une photo qu'on vous aurait montrer l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, sans laisser le temps à l'oeil de voir ce qu'il y aurait sur le papier. Il se redressa, mettant ses mains sur la barrière et se pencha à nouveau. Cette fois, il eut l'impression de tomber en avant, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand l'image d'auparavant se fit plus nette. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas bien.

_C'est quand je me penche en avant...

Il se redressa et se repencha, rapidement, et cette fois, il distingua une forme tout contre lui, vêtue de noir et il sentit l'horreur l'habiter alors qu'il voyait son visage se refléter dans quelque chose de sombre. Il se redressa et fixa droit devant lui, son souffle légèrement plus court.

_Tu sais, je plaisantais pour faire le chat, parce qu'ils sont juste très paresseux...

Hiccup posa deux assiettes sur la table, ainsi que deux tasses et quelques couverts. Jack enfonça ses ongles dans le bois de la barrière et tourna la tête vers lui.

_Hic ?

_Hum ?

C'est à ce moment seulement que l'auburn remarqua la légère agitation dans le corps de son petit ami.

_Jack ? Ça va ?

_Hic, tu te souviens du jour où j'ai sauté de ce toit...

L'auburn en aurait laissé tomber les assiette s'il les tenait encore. Il avala sa salive alors que Jack se retournait vers le lac.

_Pitch et moi, on a fini sur une voiture, c'est bien ça ?

_Heu... oui... oui, il y en avait une juste en dessous...

_Elle était... noire, pas vrai ?

Hiccup contourna une chaise et s'approcha à petits pas.

_Non, elle était bleue foncée, d'après mes souvenirs. Mais c'était une couleur vraiment très sombre.

_Assez pour que je la vois noire pendant la fraction de seconde qu'à pris la chute...

Hiccup s'accouda à côté de lui sur la barrière.

_Tu... tu t'en souviens ?

_Juste... juste un peu... j'ai eu des flash mais... mais je ne me souviens pas encore de tout.

Hiccup hocha la tête et fixa le ciel, avant de baisser la tête.

_Ok, je vais appeler ton psy, il faut qu'il le sache.

Hiccup caressa son épaule et embrassa sa joue.

_Vas-y, je te rejoins dans une minute.

Il acquiesça et se rendit dans sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone portable. Jack l'entendit partir et regarda à nouveau le lac plus bas. Il se pencha à nouveau, mais cette fois, rien ne lui vint. Il recommença en se penchant plus brusquement, mais là encore, rien ne se passa. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et se précipita vers la barrière, mains sur le rebord, espérant qu'un choc plus violent lui permettrait de reprendre le cours de ses souvenirs. Il poussa un petit cri en sentant ses mains glisser et il vit distinctement qu'il tombait trop pour être encore sur la terrasse. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était en train de se retourner dans sa chute, face au ciel, dos à l'eau. La rencontre fut plus brutale qu'il n'aurait cru et il en perdit son souffle un court instant.

Puis, il se souvint d'une sensation similaire, sauf qu'il était sur le ventre à ce moment et qu'il avait eut plus mal, et entendu un « crac » juste à côté de son oreille. Il se souvenait avoir battu des paupières, chaque respiration douloureuse, ses membres amorphes incapables de bouger. Puis le trou noir.

_Jack ! Jack !! Jack, me fait pas ça !! Pitié, bébé, ouvre les yeux !!

La voix hystérique au dessus de sa tête lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il se sentit le besoin de cracher à la seconde où il entrouvrit ses prunelles. Il cracha donc de l'eau, sentant son corps être tourné sur le côté, une main chaude sur son épaule.

_Ça va aller. Tout va bien aller. Je suis là, Jack.

Il entendit les pleures mal dissimulés dans sa voix. Sa gorge brûlait mais il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer.

_Hic...

_Chut, ça va. Je vais te ramener à l'intérieur.

Il sentit l'auburn le prendre dans ses bras et marcher en soufflant. Il avait beau être plus léger que lui, il savait que son petit ami devait avoir du mal à le porter. Il n'avait pas monsieur muscles non plus. Mais il se retrouva bientôt sur le lit, et quand Hiccup voulu se dégager, il attrapa son bras.

_C-c'est pas... ce que... tu crois...

_Je sais pas ce que je crois, Jack.

Il vit là que l'auburn était aussi trempé que lui, ses mèches collant à son front et sa nuque, et même si elles étaient discrètes, il vit les larmes sur ses joues, coulant de ses yeux encore trop humides.

_Reste avec moi, souffla Jack.

Il hocha la tête et enlaça l'argenté. Jack, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poitrine de l'auburn, se rendit compte que son cœur battait la chamade, et qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'auburn, son autre main venant s'enfouir dans les mèches encore détrempées.

Un long moment passa, durant lequel Hiccup essaya de ne penser à rien de plus qu'au jeune homme dans ses bras, sa respiration, s'il tremblait ou tout autre signe de quelque chose. Il ne savait quoi, mais il essayait de se concentrer sur Jack. Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête après quoi.

_Je n'ai pas essayé de mourir. Tu dois le savoir.

_OK.

_Hic... je veux dire maintenant... mais l'autre fois aussi.

L'auburn se redressa pour faire face à l'autre jeune homme.

_Quoi ? Quelle autre fois ?

_Il y a quelques mois, quand j'ai fini à l'hôpital.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois-là ? Mais alors...

_Tu t'en es souvenu ?

Jack hocha la tête et se redressa jusqu'à être assis, l'auburn l'imitant. Il se rapprocha d'Hiccup et posa sa tête sur son épaule, un bras autour de ses jambes, l'autre massant sa tempe.

_C'est encore un peu flou, mais je me souviens du plus gros. 

Il baissa la tête et fixa le t-shirt noir de l'auburn, ne pouvant regarder dans ses yeux. Il n'arriverait pas jusqu'au bout de son récit s'il le regardait en face.

_Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour sortir avec Pitch. Il avait besoin d'un soutien, du genre constant, et je savais... je savais que tu le vivrais mal si je restais chez lui plus qu'avec toi. Je sais comme tu manques de confiance en toi et je... je me suis dis que ça serait plus facile si tu... si on...

Il se mordit la langue en fermant les yeux. C'était complètement stupide de sa part, et ça n'avait pas empêché l'auburn d'avoir le cœur brisé. Lui aussi avait souffert de la situation, mais il pensait sincèrement que ce serait l'affaire de quelques mois puis... il pensait à l'époque qu'il expliquerait tout à Hiccup et qu'il serait le juge, à déterminer s'il voulait encore de lui ou pas.

_Je croyais que ça irait mieux après quelques mois, mais Sera ne guérissait pas et... Pitch n'allait pas mieux.

Hiccup écarquilla les yeux en réalisant. Séraphine, dite Sera, était la fille de Pitch, issue d'une petite erreur de jeunesse, qu'il avait pleinement assumé. Il adorait sa fille, elle était son monde. L'auburn avait entendu qu'elle était tombée malade mais comme il ne connaissait pas bien les Black, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

_Le temps passait mais ça n'allait pas mieux. Puis, tout à coup, elle a commencé à se remettre. Et j'ai cru qu'on allait voir la lumière... et elle...

Jack enfouit son nez dans le cou plus foncé. L'auburn le prit dans ses bras.

_Je sais, elle est... partie...

Foudroyée à 10 ans par une bête infection, après que son système immunitaire ait été réduit à néant par les médecins. Quand Hiccup l'avait appris, il était lui-même à l'hôpital, à veiller Jack, encore dans le coma. Il n'était pas proche de Pitch ou Sera, mais une seule chose lui avait traversé l'esprit à cette nouvelle : quel beau gâchi. Jack avait failli mourir, Pitch s'était brisé la nuque et la petite était morte un jour avant son père, quand un parent n'aimerait jamais devoir enterrer son enfant.

_C'est pour ça que... que Pitch et toi, vous êtes monté sur ce toit ?

_Il y est allé tout seul. Je... j'y étais pour le stopper.

L'auburn sentit les larmes chaudes contre sa peau et se décala pour pouvoir prendre le visage de celui qu'il aimait dans ses mains. Jack garda les yeux fermés.

_Je savais qu'il allait sauter, il avait... laissé une lettre... je suis allé... pour le stopper mais... mais en essayant de le faire descendre, c'est... c'est moi qui ait glissé.

Les prunelles céruléennes se rouvrirent enfin et les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent. Jack avala difficilement.

_Il... je le tenais encore et... et il a glissé avec moi et... et il... il m'a tenu contre lui... pour me protéger... il voulait que je vive. Il m'a dit de vivre. Et puis, il a eut... le choc... les sons... oh mon dieu... il... il était mort et je...

Les pleures de Jack prirent de l'ampleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus du tout parler. Hiccup lui posa la tête contre son épaule et le serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos et ses cheveux, qu'il embrassa également en lui répétant que tout allait bien et qu'il lui pardonnait.


End file.
